


Late Bloomer

by DanaGone



Series: Danny May! [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park - Freeform, DannyMay 2020 (Danny Phantom), Gen, danny gets fangs lol, danny panics, danny phantom - Freeform, fangs, ghost puberty??, he's still a ghost tho, idk i just like the concept, lmao the girls in his school start thinking he's a vampire, vampire au i think, yayay vampires >:))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaGone/pseuds/DanaGone
Summary: Danny May | Fave AU | Danny seems to be having trouble with his ghost powers during class, but what will he do when he discovers he has fangs?
Series: Danny May! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737232
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if I consider this as an AU but the concept of Danny getting fangs seems really cool to me, especially when I saw it first with Vlad and Dan. >:))

Danny was exhausted. He hadn't slept for what seemed to be days and looked like a dead corpse. It didn't help that he had class right now and was going to have to resist the urge to sleep, no matter how much he had the desire to.

All night he'd spent fighting pesky ghosts that kept escaping the portal. It was currently broken and his parents were trying to figure out how the doors to the ghost zone kept opening. He really didn't care, he just hoped they'd fix it. But unfortunately, they just kept coming.

"Woah man, what's up with your eyes?" Tucker commented, noting the dark sags draping underneath his friend's eyes. It looked like Danny was wearing eyeshadow if he didn't know any better.

"Just tired, I guess," the half-ghost answered, not up for conversation. He just had a nasty run-in this morning with Dash in the washroom. And it didn't make things better than Sam was sick, he didn't have classes with Tucker, and he was almost late for class.

The bell rang, causing the two teens to groan. They wished their teachers would be lenient with them, but for Danny, that wasn't the case.

"Detention," Mrs. Wilson said as soon as the poor boy stepped into class. Danny mentally rolled his eyes but nodded, already used to it. The halfa took a seat beside Valerie who gave him a sad smile.

"What's your excuse this time?" she asked once their teacher had finished teaching and assigned them to work.

"Nothing," Danny grinned. Valerie was about to scold the boy for his punctuality when she noticed something weird.

"Uh, Danny? Can you open your mouth?" she asked with a startled expression.

"Huh, why?"

"Just do it," she urged and the halfa quietly complied causing Valerie to give him an open-mouthed stare. "Wow," she awed.

Danny grew conscious and abruptly closed his mouth. "What? Do I have cavities? I promise I brush my teeth twice a day, they aren't bad-"

"No, no. It just looks like you have fangs..."

Danny almost choked on the water he was drinking. "F-fangs?!"

"Hey nerds, keep it down," Paulina interrupted from behind them, shooting a disgusted look. Meanwhile, Valerie just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore her," Danny quietly said. "What do you mean by fangs? I don't have any, how's that possible?!"

"Hey, calm down. I may be imagining things, let me take another look," she comforted as Danny quickly obliged, hoping she was just messing with him. But the genuinely shocked look on her face was telling him otherwise.

"Nope, they're fangs alright. I'm telling you, they're really sharp, like you can rip off someone."

"Thanks for the imagery," Danny shivered and closed his mouth again. But before he can take out his phone to check for himself, the two A-listers sitting behind them joined the conversation.

"Danny has fangs?" Star asked, intrigued.

"N-no.."

"Yup, he does. And they're 100% real," Valerie interrupted him as the boy glared at her. What was she trying to do?

"Ooo, let me see!" Paulina squealed, getting out of her seat and dragging her friend in front of his desk.

"No, Valerie's just joking with you guys-"

"Come on Danny, you've got to show us," Star grinned. The poor boy looked over to the girl beside him who had been smiling evilly the whole time and gave her a 'this-is-all-your-fault' look. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth.

"Oh my god, she's right..." Paulina stared in awe at the sparkling white teeth and before Danny could comprehend what was happening, both girls had touched them.

"Hey!" Danny covered his mouth, growing uncomfortable by the minute. Maybe it was a bad idea to show them.

"Wait, you could be a vampire!" Paulina giggled as the blonde grinned at the idea. However, the halfa just looked horrified. A vampire?

"That would explain a lot of things. Not only do you have really pointy fangs, but you're also always pale and your eyes glow for some reason," the Latina theorized, take a close look at the boy's face. "So where do you disappear all the time?"

"What the hell do you mean-"

"Do you drink blood secretly and take washroom breaks to quench your thirst?" Star thought out loud and before he knew it, he started attracting a lot of attention in class, mainly the girls. If Tucker were here, he'd probably be laughing at him for sure.

"No, I don't drink blood!"

"Wait, do you think he sucks blood from someone in this school?"

"That's hot."

"I wouldn't mind being bitten from him, to be honest."

"Have you, like, killed before?"

"Are you free this Saturday?"

"I'm not a vampire!" Danny exclaimed, silencing the class. This was growing out of the hand and the worst part was that his teacher wasn't here to save him.

Suddenly, he felt a hand touch his face and he immediately pulled back, wondering why Paulina was even touching him.

"His body temperature is cold too, shockingly freezing actually," the girl pointed out, growing curious about the raven-haired teen. Who was Fenton?

"Manson's gotta know about this, she's into this type of gothic stuff," Star commented, gaining nods from the crowd. But before Danny can deject the idea of it being impossible and state that the fangs are fake, he heard the school bell ring.

"Saved by the bell," Danny yelled and quickly packed his bag, getting the hell out of there. He didn't know what this was all about, but he had a vague idea that it probably concerned his ghost half.

~~~

During lunch, the halfa told his friend about what had happened in class and showed him his fangs. While the techno-geek was freaked out by the idea of Danny possibly being a vampire, the goth had a different view. After they had gotten into a video call with her, she grinned in glee after seeing Danny with fangs.

"Maybe it's ghost puberty?" Sam suggested, digging around her personal library for something that could help them understand what was happening to their friend.

"I don't know, I mean, the fangs are new and I thought they were temporary, but then my eyes would start glowing green during classes when I wasn't 'ghost', and that freaked me out," Danny said, looking around nervously. "And it doesn't help that the female population thinks I'm from Twilight."

"Do you think I should throw some glitter on you when you go outside in the sun?" Tucker joked and then grinned. That would be an interesting April Fool's prank...

But the techno-geek quickly dismissed the idea when he noticed his friend shooting him an unimpressed stare.

"Oh, I'm sure you're liking the attention right now," Sam rolled her eyes. "Aren't you glad that Paulina is noticing you?"

"No! I mean, well, yes but not like that! This could be the end of my secret identity! Who knows what other stuff my body will go through," Danny shuddered. He didn't want to start bringing an umbrella outside or sleep inside a coffin during the daytime. Although sleeping sounded like a tempting offer right now, after all, he had been awake all night.

"Do all ghosts get these symptoms?" Tucker pondered out loud, taking his face off his PDA.

"No, that's the thing. I haven't seen any ghost go through the same things as I did, or end up like this!... but Plasmius," Danny froze, horrified at the possibility. There was **no way** he was going to end up like the man, absolutely not! If he was worried then, he'd be going through a panic attack right now! Not only did his outfit remind him of a cartoon villain, but he also looked really close to a vampire! A vampire ghost at that.

"Woah, calm down. I don't think you'll look like him, I mean, your eyes are still green and your ears aren't pointy," Sam mentioned and flipped through some of her books. "The thing is, I can't find anything that suits your definition, mainly because there's no such thing as a 'halfa'. These books are old and the authors seemed to have never encountered you and Plasmius... but I think I can find something similar in the ghost cycle section."

"Please do," Danny begged. Not only was he growing tired at the stares of fascination he was receiving in the cafeteria, but he was also growing nervous that they might not find a cure or explanation for what was happening, and he'd look like his arch-nemesis!

"There! I found something!" Sam exclaimed from his laptop as the two boys leaned closer, eager to hear what she'd discovered.

"It says that some ghosts may have special abilities that could've been triggered when they were killed with severe emotions and turned into ectoplasm. Even though each of them is different, there are many similarities when it comes to power and appearance. However, the rare ones can develop more than the usual ghost powers and even their appearance will be different."

"That describes Ember, Desiree and all those ghosts I fought that had weird obsessions," Danny commented as Sam nodded in agreement.

"That's right, and hear this," she continued. "A few of those unique appearances could result in various hairstyles, coloured eyes, many facial sizes and the growth of fangs for some. Of course, all of these could happen depending on the age and ghost genes. And again, very few fit this category..."

"Now you can rest knowing that what you're experiencing is normal ghost stuff," Tucker commented.

"Mhm," Sam said and sneezed. "I'd love to stay and continue this conversation, but I have to leave so come by after I'm feeling healthy. And Danny, you've got to show me your fangs!"

The halfa rolled his eyes at his friend's enthusiasm and ended the call, relaxing a bit. Well, at least he knew it wasn't something serious, maybe late ghost puberty, or it could always just be temporary.

Danny really hoped it was the latter. He didn't want to be known as the kid who looked like a vampire in high school!

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I thought this was one of those oneshots that was fun to write!! :0


End file.
